


Like a Fucking Lady

by Salios



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Corset, M/M, Prompt Fill, Smut, prompt, there's something about Q in a corset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salios/pseuds/Salios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you:<br/>Oh, please some smutty 00Q? Preferably with Q wearing classy underwear, lace or silk, and Bond beeing crazy and wonderfully turned on by it? That’d be awesome :)<br/>----<br/>This is a fill I kind of took and ran away with...oops...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Fucking Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/gifts).



 

James sighed and dragged both of his palms over his face from forehead to chin. The two days worth of stubble rasped against his callouses. His suit was wrinkled, dirty, and charred in places -not to mention smelled vaguely of black powder and singed hair- and all he wanted was to go home and fall into bed with Q.

The town car pulled to a stop outside the block of flats he and Q on occasion called home. Bond opened the door and stepped out. The door fell shut behind him and the car pulled away. The upper left most window of the tower, their apartment, shone with light some six stories above street level where James stood. It meant his lover was still awake, likely falling asleep over his laptop in a last ditch effort to do paperwork.

James didn't remember his trip through the building, but couldn't find it within himself to care much as he quietly unlocked the door to the flat. He slipped in and locked the door behind him. The blonde kicked off his shoes and crept through the foyer and kitchen. The faint orange glow of Q's desk lamp was visible through the doorway and James padded forward, a smile tugging at his lips.

James' eyes were drawn to the lithe silhouette across the room, all lean lines and sharp angles.

And the barrel of a SIG-Sauer P226 pointed in his direction.

The agent froze, his logical brain picking apart each possibility for survival. His libido, on the other hand, drank in the sight of Q’s partially naked frame. His heart sped and his cock jumped in anticipation.

His dark hair curled in damp ringlets around his ears, nape, and forehead, eyes narrowed and unhidden by his usual glasses. Dark lips James desperately wanted to bite were pressed in a tight line, the edges pale and bloodless. His jaw was clean shaven. Q's skin caught the light of the lamp, turning the pale colour a warm gold around the edges.

The agent’s hands came up slowly, palms parallel to his head and out, “Honey, I’m home.” He grinned through his evaporating exhaustion at Q’s visible eye roll.

“Ha bloody ha, you arse.” The slim brunette engaged the safety on the Sig, ejected the mag and chambered round, and deposited all three into the open drawer behind him. Q closed the drawer with a press of one thigh, “You aren’t due back until tomorrow, what changed?”

“Merely finished earlier than planned, is all.” James was having difficulty focusing on their playful banter, though he wasn’t sure whether to blame that on his rather exhausting week, or his lover. Usually Q stood an inch or two shorter than James, not much but enough to make things interesting. But now, in the faint glow of their apartment, Q was at the very least three inches taller. A shudder ran up the length of James’ spine and he straightened, tongue absently creeping out to wet his lips. The change in height may have had something to do with the six inch black and red pump stilettos on his lover’s feet. The length of the boffin’s lean legs were sheathed in dark thigh high stockings clipped to a black lace garterbelt over a frilled pair of black boyshorts. “My my, what have we here, darling?”

“Just a little something I thought to take out of storage,” he winked, “It’s about time you knew more about my...tastes…” Q leant back against the desk, bending his knees and tucking them to the side in an almost lady-like fashion to compensate for the heels. James wasted no time in shedding his jacket and descending upon his young lover. Broad hands grasped bony knees and drew them apart, much to Q’s surprise. He gasped and leant back to brace himself on both palms against the desk top, green eyes going wide. Pale blue eyes traced the line of sheer lace over Q's crotch, noting the growing bulge and wet spot, before pausing at Q’s abdomen.

Q had wrapped himself in black and grey brocade silk from the dip between the jut of his hip bones and up to the point of his sternum. His already trim waist was drawn in tightly by the busking corset, the grey ties along the back and sides smooth to the touch. James caught Q by the hips, a half step bringing him between Q’s parted thighs. A tug brought the young man close and he pressed their bodies together. His cock jumped against Q’s through three layers of cloth and he felt a reciprocating twitch of interest.

James kept up the pressure and ground down, hands falling to cup Q’s pert bottom. The brunette gasped and his eyes fluttered shut. Twitching, the dark points of his lashes were beautiful against the pale of his cheeks and the red of a growing blush. Not breaking his grip and trusting the boffin to hold them up, James leant forward to nip a line of marks across Q’s collarbone. His lips trailed upwards to the meeting of Q’s jaw and neck where he sucked a particularly vivid bruise.

Q moaned and tilted his head away, baring more of his neck. His lover darted forward and bit over the straining tendon, relishing in the breathy whimpers and half formed moans. James trailed his sucking kisses down to one pert nipple where he licked a stripe over the pebbled flesh before biting down. Q bucked and moaned, one arm giving out. James hissed and slammed his right hand against the table to take their weight, knowing how lost Q could get in the waves of pleasure the blonde’s ministrations brought him. A pink tongue circled the dusky flesh, followed by a puff of cool air. Q bucked again and James repeated his tactic on the other nipple.

His left hand remained on Q’s arse, kneading the lace covered flesh. His fingers wriggled beneath the covering slowly, unnoticed by Q as he focused on James’ mouth. Q moaned and dropped his head back, mouth open as he panted. His hips canted up against James' again and again, grinding against his lover. The brunette raised his legs to wrap them around James' waist, the points of his stilettos pricking the backs of his lover's thighs as his feet settled against the blonde's lower back.

"James," Q cut off with a groan as the bigger man's questing fingers grazed the pucker of his entrance. "As much as I'd love you to fuck me over this desk, I'd also appreciate the bed," he panted.

The agent's response was to duck down and balance Q's arse around his upper thighs as his arms wrapped around the young man’s torso. With a grunt of effort he stood, rocking just a bit as he caught his balance. The trek from the living room to the bedroom was usually a short one, though with the added tangle of limbs and the undulation of Q’s hips knocking James off balance every few steps it took the two men a few moments longer.

When his thighs impacted the edge of the mattress James dropped forward, hands thumping against the duvet to either side of Q’s chest. His hips continued to jerk and roll, the boffin’s legs squeezing and loosening with each thrust. Q tore at James’ mouth like a man starved, nipping at his lips and licking inside to tangle their tongues. James pressed Q further onto the bed, crawling up after him and folding his legs. The brunette followed James’ mouth, pushing himself up on shaking arms. The blonde sat back slightly, arse in the air, and dragged his hands from down from Q’s shoulders, over his heaving chest, and tightly cinched waist to hook his index fingers into the waistband of Q’s frilly knickers. James tugged the black lace down over the garters, watching as Q’s flushed and weeping cock sprang up for his inspection.

The blonde smirked and looked at his partner, loving the wide, glazed stare and flushed cheeks. Q’s lips were swollen and parted, and looked far too empty for James’ liking. Sitting up, James slid his hands down Q’s thighs to his ankles and pulled them up. Q, unable to stay upright, fell back to the duvet with a groan of frustration. James grasped his lover’s thin ankles together in one hand, just barely, and took a moment to admire the sight. The sheer lace was bunched between the curve of the younger man’s buttocks and stretched over his balls. It was a sharp contrast to Q’s pale skin and James loved it.

With a pleased growl the agent lifted Q by the ankles a bit more, the younger man lifting his hips to help, and caught the knickers. He tugged them up and off Q’s legs, barely snagging them on the younger man’s heels. James tossed the fabric off to the side, far more interested in his prize.

He shuffled back a bit and bent down to lick a stripe up the back of each thigh, along the garter, his hands keeping Q’s legs raised by the back of his knees. Q mewled and bucked, prompting James to move _faster._ Huffing a laugh he pressed Q’s legs up and to his chest, hands sliding down from knee to thigh. James ducked his head farther and licked up across Q’s hole, over his balls, and up the length of his furiously weeping cock. Q keened, patience through.

 _“James!”_ the boffin hissed, wrenching his legs open and catching his lover’s head between his stocking clad thighs. “If you don’t suck me now I swear to caffeine I will _end you._ ”

Barking a quick laugh James did just that. He ducked forward and sucked Q’s prick into his mouth, tongue immediately swirling around the head and into the slit before he sank down and back up. Q swore and clenched his hands into the white duvet. He groaned and snarled out just what he wanted to do to James, how he’d pay the bastard back for his teasing, and why was he going _so fucking slow?!_ James chuckled from around Q’s length and pulled off with a _pop_.

“Tsk, what a dirty mouth you have, Quartermaster.” Q snarled a few more choice words at his lover in what may have been Klingon, James wasn’t entirely sure. Rather than reply the agent extracted himself from between Q’s thighs and moved to the right and up the bed to the bedside table. He pulled free a bottle of lube before returning to Q. Then it was only a matter of quickly shedding the rest of his clothes, Q helping with frantic hands. His shirt would need more than one button sewn back on.

James poured a bit of lube over Q’s balls, watching as it trickled down and across the younger man’s quivering hole. Q hissed at the touch of cool liquid but didn’t move away. The blonde applied a bit more lube to the fingers of his right hand before carefully massaging the tips against Q’s pucker. The boffin groaned and pushed against the digits, annoyed that they hadn’t yet breached him. James massaged back and forth, rolling his fingertips until Q relaxed and opened up. As he watched the tension bleed from his lover’s frame James slipped the length of one thick index in, loving how Q clenched around him.

The brunette mewled and bore down on the finger, not quite aware of anything but the feeling of being breached. James took Q’s length back into his mouth long enough to work three fingers into the slim man. A line of saliva and precum linked his lips to the head of Q’s cock as he pulled back and James groaned at the sight, licking his lips hungrily. Q whined and bucked again, attempting to drive James’ three fingers deeper.

He kept wriggling the digits as he located the bottle and slicked up his cock. In a move so smooth and quick even he was impressed James pulled his fingers out and slid his cock into the vacant space. Q yelped and bucked. He swore and pressed down, impaling himself on James cock and meeting the other man thrust for thrust until the blonde was seated balls deep. Q’s head rolled from side to side, his eyes fluttering and only showing the whites. He moaned loudly at James’ first thrust and keened at the second. Sparks danced along his spine and through his nerves. His blood sang and his head felt as though it could have floated away at any moment.

Moving quickly James tucked Q’s legs over his shoulders and pushed in only to quickly withdraw and slam forward. The brunette yelped and moaned. He swore and muttered incoherently, sweat flattening the already damp curls of his hair to his forehead and neck. James’ breath came in great heaves as he thrust, the bed beginning to shift and creak along with the _slap slap slap_ of their sweat drenched flesh.

He wouldn’t last much longer, not with how tight and hot Q was after their time apart. Somehow the brunette knew what James was thinking, snaking a hand down to clench around his cock. He tugged in broken strokes with the single minded intensity only found in the desperate. Q came first, throwing his head back with a yell as he streaked his stomach and fist. The silk greedily soaked up the come. Q tightened and spasmed around James’ cock and the bigger man only lasted a dozen more thrusts before he too finished. His hips stuttered and he pulled Q down as firmly as he could onto his cock as he forced himself in as deep as he could. James’ prick twitched and spat, filling his lover. They stayed together, slumped and shaky, until it became too much.

James pulled free with a wet squelch that made he and Q both giggle a bit. He didn’t move far, only collapsing to the side and wriggling up to embrace Q. The younger man twisted and flopped until he was on his side, arse pleasantly sore although he could have done without the sticky wetness of his come soaked corset. He ducked his head under James’ chin and pressed a sleepy kiss to his lover’s throat.

“Mm, good coming home present?” he hummed, managing a few more sloppy kisses to the salty flesh. James grunted in reply. Q laughed, “Come on, tell me.”

James sighed and pulled back just enough to catch Q’s chin with one calloused hand. He stared into his young lover’s hazel green gaze. “I don’t think you could have given me a better present. Though I might have to take you up on your offer next time.”

Q’s brows furrowed, “What offer?”

“Fucking you over that desk,” James said with a grin.

Q’s mouth puckered in a pleased ‘o’. “Yes, _please_.”

 


End file.
